The embodiment relates to a touch panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the embodiment relates to a touch panel capable of improving convenience of a user and a method of manufacturing the same.
A touch panel including an input unit (pointing device) has been extensively used in displays of electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), a notebook computer, office automation (OA) device, a medical device, or an automobile navigation system. For example, a capacitive touch panel, a resistive touch panel, an electromagnetic induction touch panel, and an optical touch panel are generally known in the art. Recently, resistive touch panel has been extensively used.
A front surface of the touch panel is generally defined by an active area to which a touch command of a user can be input and an inactive area to which the touch command of the user can be input. A bezel is included in the inactive area.